Mickey's OTP Month
by Hi-its-mick3y
Summary: Is this something thats supposed to be started at the begining of a month? Oh well! Tags will be added as I go. This is the 30 day otp challenge so -rubs hands- lets begin.
1. Put That Away

**Prompt: Naked Cuddles**

* * *

Armin had always found cuddling a bit odd before him and Eren got together. He didn't like to be squished up to someone's chest and he didn't like their breath on his face and he _really _didn't like the boner against his ass at night. He _hated_ being smothered. He needed his space, even when he was little. He used to kick and scream every time relatives would come over and hug him. Everyone around him talked about how great it was. They'd tell him about the intimacy and comfort they'd get from it but whenever someone cuddled up next to him he couldn't help but feel a little put off. He just didn't like to be touched.

Maybe that wasn't entirely his fault, though. He had been bullied when he was younger, and even now he'd get a snide remark or crude comment. Doing something as simple as hugging someone was hard for him because his head was screaming at him the whole time "Stop" or "They'll hurt you". Maybe it was a defense mechanism, a fight or flight response. Whatever it was, Armin chose not to dwell too hard on it. So what if he didn't like to be touched? That wasn't a _bad_ thing.

Eren helped him change his mind. He'd never forgive him for that for as long as he lived, because now they're both naked, holding each other and Eren's hard and Armin's_ excited _about that. He can feel it poking him in his thigh and Eren didn't even bother to try and hide it. Instead he opted to grind against Armin's leg with that shit eating grin of his.

Armin raised an eyebrow at him, "Put that away."

"It's not my fault you're hot," Eren shot back. He grinned when Armin flushed and rolled his eyes, and held him closer. "If it bothers you so much then take care of it."

"You're a shit."

"You love me."

Armin scoffed, faking pissy even as he snuggled up closer to Eren's chest. "Shut up, I want to cuddle."

"I thought you hate cuddling." Eren remarked, but he was joking. Eren knew he was the only one Armin allowed himself to get close like this too and he _never_ took that for granted.

"I do, but I like cuddling you." Armin sighed contented, and the way he nuzzled Eren reminded him of a cat. "You're warm. Like my own personal heater. 'S great."

Eren laughed a little, resting his forehead against Armin's and closing his eyes.

Armin hated cuddling, but out of all the things he could be doing he'd rather be here, even if Eren's boner continued to prod him during the night.


	2. The Shower Is Not An Ideal Place To Shov

**Prompt - Naked Kisses**

**I realized I didn't post this when I was supposed to so you'll get two today, the next one is coming up soon**

* * *

The first time Eren and Armin kissed was in the shower. They had grown up together, so something as silly as showering together never bothered them. But they were both drunk and both horny and both realized how insanely _hot _the other was, and things happened. How could things _not _happen? Looking back on it now Armin barely remembered anything other than that Eren tasted like shitty beer. Eren was pretty sure he might have snuck a butt touch.

The only difference between their kisses in the shower then and now (as they still made out there because it was the one of the few times they were alone long enough), was that now they were together. Also sober, more often than not.

Armin whimpered, shoving his tongue into Eren's mouth as he clung to him. His fingers failed to grip on anything. They just slid around every time he clutched at Eren before Armin gave up and just wrapped his arms around his neck to bring him down more to his height. The water was growing cold but neither of them stopped kissing long enough to care. The only thing Armin bothered to notice was Eren's little whimpers and Eren was more focused on not slipping to care about the cold water. He grabbed a handful of Armin's ass and squeezed and for a moment Armin's world tilted as his feet slipped on the slick tile. The only thing he could manage to think of at the moment was '_uh oh' _and then he was falling forward.

They went down in a heap, Eren just barely managed to catch himself before he hit his head and Armin landed on him with a shriek. They laid there a moment, brains processing what had just happened, before Eren started laughing.

Armin groaned and buried his head into Eren's chest, "You'd think I'd learn by now that the shower is not an ideal place to shove my tongue in your mouth."

Eren just grinned at him, pulling him closer to kiss him hard on the mouth.


	3. It Doesn't Matter

**Prompt - First Time**

* * *

The first time Armin and Eren had sex, everything was a mess.

Not that actual sex part, no, that was great. It was what led up to it. Everything has started out great until Armin got a phone call, just one phone call. Everything tumbled downhill from there.

It was one of the people Armin thought he had escaped when he moved. He thought he'd never have to face them or their violence ever again. When he saw the unknown number he should have hung up. When he first heard his voice he shouldn't have listened. Words like "faggot", "useless", "disgusting" were twisting around in his head and it was almost as bad as the beatings he used to get from the boy. They hurt almost as much.

What was he doing calling Armin? Didn't he have a life? Was he just bored? How did he even find him? Eren was seething; talking with the phone company to try and get the number that had called so he could give him a piece of his mind.

He called him once, twice, five times, but he never picked up.

Armin spent the next few hours on the couch crying, refusing to let Eren near him. If Eren got too close, maybe he would get disgusting too. All Eren could do was watch his boyfriend fall apart and it was all out of his control. He wanted to kill the boy who called Armin. He wanted to beat him until he was in the hospital. He wanted to hurt him for every word he said to Armin because his boyfriend didn't _deserve that. _He was so sweet and kind and smart. He deserved every good thing the world had to offer, not the life he used to live coming back to smack him across the face.

Eren went into the kitchen, making Armin's favourite tea and putting it in his favourite mug, and mixing in just the right amount of sugar and honey. He grabbed Armin's favourite blanket blanket on his way back into their living room, and ignored Armin when he asked him to go away.

Instead, he set down the mug of tea and wedged himself between Armin and the couch. He threw the blanket over top of him, and even though Armin tried to get up and leave Eren refused. He wrapped his arms tightly around him, kissing his face and his hair and his nose (especially his nose) saying over and over again, "I love you."

And then Armin gripped his shirt tightly in his fists and balled against his chest. He shook with every sob and wheezed with every short breath and Eren held him tightly through all of it, whispering over and over that he loved him. Every bit of him.

Armin cried as they kissed, he cried as Eren cradled his face and explained everything he loved about him. He cried as Eren went on about how his nose scrunched up when he was thinking hard, how absolutely cute it was. He cried as his boyfriend talked about the time he fell in love with him, when Armin was gushing over a new book he had rented from the library about the ocean.

After a while he couldn't cry anymore, and he just wanted Eren. Not even in a sexual way, he just wanted to be held and feel important and _protected. _Eren realized it too. Their clothes came off bit by bit and Eren kissed every ounce of skin he could reach. They only parted so Eren could run to the room to grab the lube and a condom and when he got back there was absolutely nothing that could keep their hands off of each other. Eren kissed Armin until his head was spinning and he forgot how to breathe. He fingered him open until Armin was shaking and clinging to him like his life depended on it. He made love to him, slowly and deeply, each thrust punctuated with an "I love you". Armin whimpered, moaning softly and wrapped his arms around Eren's neck so he could kiss him.

They fell asleep on the couch, arms around each other, and Armin realized it didn't matter what the boy who called him thought. It didn't matter what he said. All that mattered was that Eren loved him, that he cherished him, and he would never let anyone or anything ruin that for him.


	4. Good Show

**Prompt - Mastubation**

* * *

Armin told himself he wouldn't do this. He'd never, _ever, _do this. Eren had enough to tease him about and he didn't want this to be added onto it. His 'cute nose'? He could handle comments about that. How his face scrunched up when he thought hard? He could deal. But, god forbid, if Eren found out about this Armin's life would be over.

Despite that risk, Armin was doing it anyways.

Armin curled his fingers inside of himself and whimpered. His position wasn't exactly comfortable – it was hard to finger yourself on your hands and knees – but it was the easiest for him to imagine Eren with him. He could close is eyes and pretend then his boyfriend was twisting his fingers inside of him, not himself. He could imagine him hovering over him, talking to him, even if he was all alone.

"F- Eren," Armin moaned softly. He twisted his fingers a little and yelped when he hit that spot right. "_Oh!_"

He pulled the corner of the pillow into his mouth, biting it and hanging onto it with his free hand. He pushed back into his fingers trying to get them deeper. Eren did it better. Eren did everything better. This wasn't even nearly satisfactory! But Eren wasn't here, he was still at work, and Armin _needed _this.

So he did his best. He imagined Eren whispering in his ear, telling him how good he is, how cute he looks so wrecked. He imagined those longs fingers tangled in his hair and those lips kissing down his back.

_"Beg for it,"_ Imaginary Eren whispered in his ear. _"Beg to cum."_

Armin moaned, "Please! _Please!"_

_"You're so good."_

With a small jerk of his wrist and a thumb over the tip of his cock, he spilt over the sheets crying out. Armin swayed a moment, head cloudy, before he fell into the mess, but he couldn't be bothered about it. He was exhausted and missing Eren, and now he just wanted to sleep. He'd tell Eren no late night shifts anymore, because if he had to do that again he might just cry.

Eren walked into the room sometime after he had fallen asleep. He could still hear the blond's moans in his ears as he crawled in beside his boyfriend. He smiled; glad he had paused at the door when he did.

Armin put on a good show even if he wasn't trying.


	5. Dick Mouth

**Prompt: Blowjobs**

* * *

Armin giving a blowjob was rare. Armin actually _wanting _to give one was even more so. Eren didn't complain, though. Who would? Armin was good with his tongue. He knew just the right places to lap at to make Eren shake. And _god _was he shaking right now.

He sighed and threaded his fingers through his boyfriend's blond hair, closing his eyes. He was so good, every swipe of his tiny tongue making Eren feel like he was burning from the inside out. Armin peered up at him through his bangs and the same time he swallowed around him, pressing his nose into the dark hair. Eren yelped, tightening his hold on Armin's hair and began moving him on him. The blond just moaned and closed his eyes to focus. _Shit. _That was hot.

If there was one thing Eren was bad at, it was holding off, and Armin wasn't all surprised when he suddenly stiffened and started shooting down his throat. He swallowed as fast as he could, semen still dripping from his chin despite his efforts. He swiped it up with a finger and looked Eren in the eye as he sucked it off. Swallowing grossed him out, and he tried not to think about what it was exactly he was sucking off his finger, but if Eren liked it Eren got it… just not often.

Even if Eren had a hard time holding off his stamina made up for it. Armin didn't even flinch when he found himself pressed into the bed, Eren hovering over him with that shit eating grin of his, already starting to get hard again.

No matter how many times Armin brushed his teeth he was convinced he could still taste Eren's dick in his mouth for weeks after and he was reminded, once again, why he hardly ever went down on his boyfriend.


	6. Sh

**Clothed Getting off - Drunk boyfriends, dirty talking kinda**

**Sorry about the wait, schools been kicking my ass and my internet decided to shut down for like three days.**

* * *

"Sh, Armin. Gotta be quiet."

"E-Eren."

Eren bit down on his neck, holding his hips still against the bathroom door. Armin gasped and struggled against his grip, desperate for something, anything, to grind up against. He was so hard he was aching and in his drunken state he couldn't even keep a rational thought about what they were doing. He started worrying someone might notice them missing and go to find them, but that thought flew away when Eren gripped the front of his pants. He moaned loudly and dropped his head against Eren's shoulder. He bared his neck further hoping Eren might bite him again.

"God, you're always so loud when you've been drinking." Eren groaned. He nuzzled Armin's neck and sucked at the juncture in his shoulder.

"Eren, do something."

Eren grinned down at him, grinding his crotch achingly slow against his, "Be quiet Mini, we can't let anyone hear us. We have to make this quick."

"Let's just go home," Armin suggested. "Fuck me, make me scream."

Eren groaned against his neck, "God-."

"Please."

He shook his head, "I wish we could. We can't ditch Mikasa's birthday party though, and they're bound to come looking for us soon. Let's just make this quick. When we get home I'll fuck you all night long."

"P-Promise?"

"Promise."

Armin threw his arms around his boyfriend, kissing him hard on the lips. Eren pressed his hands against his hips to keep him still as he rolled his own against him, controlling the pace and making Armin absolutely crazy. For a moment Armin thought they should take off their pants at least so they wouldn't chafe later but that thought flew out the window along with any conscious thought when Eren ground especially hard against him.

"You're thinking," Eren muttered. "Stop that."

"O-Oh god."

Armin couldn't speak then, because Eren had let go of his hips and he was free to move against him as much as he wanted. Eren put a hand over the blond's mouth to stifle his moans. Armin clung to the front of his shirt. So close, he was so close.

He came with a whimper, soiling his pants. Eren rocked against him a little longer before he came too, slumping and pinning Armin against the door.

"Fuck," he muttered. "My dick is going to hurt so bad later. I think I rubbed it raw."

"I'll kiss it better for you." Armin joked.

"I'm holding you to it."


End file.
